EN-ville and the Cult of Fatal Death
EN-ville and the Cult of Fatal Death was the first ever mafia game hosted on the FE/EN Community. It was run by Triforce Wisdom and would see the beginning of an era for mafia games hosted on the forums to come. It was a fairly standard mafia game with no overly distinctive flavor. Since it was intended to be an introduction to the game of mafia for the community, the roles and setup were fairly standard with a few minor exceptions. Players and Roles Town ''' *Angrykoopa (ONION RING) - Normal Townie *Ari - Doctor *Boc - Normal Townie *Conker (metalconker) - Crazy Veteran *Doc - Normal Townie *ff_zero - Normal Townie *im317 - Normal Townie *Judge Doom - Detective *Leaffan20 (oh men oh men) - Thief *Leos - Normal Townie *mikeycp (The Operator) - Normal Townie *SkateGame (Harold) - Millionaire *TLG - Journalist *Wikey - Doctor '''Mafia *Aspen - Scam Artist *AttleboroTaco - Turncoat *Curtis - Don *Helios Garabandia - Terrorist *Korr - Detective *Roos (Leykis) - Dirty Cop Third Party *Malion - Vengeful Townie Reception and Analysis This game has quite a notable reputation amongst the community for a number of reasons outside of it being the first mafia game hosted. Because it was a trial run of mafia, both the rules and posting limitations were very lax. This resulted in a number of unusual things such as full outside communication, post editing and talking in the game thread during the night. Moreover for the first two days, viewers of the game were able to post as well. This resulted in spectators occasionally throwing in their two cents and on day two the game was gatecrashed by knives from the ProM community when mikeycp self-sacrificed due to an argument with fellow player Judge Doom. Knives' gatecrashing and fuming during the game would become an infamous event which would be parodied in several other mafia games, as well as TLG's use of the phrase "duck and dog combo" to describe Helios and im317 respectively, based on their avatars (a chocobo from Final Fantasy and a dog). As a result of these intrusions and the general fallout it caused, the site admins instigated permission masks on all future mafia games which would prevent spectators from commenting and allow the removal of dead players once the game was through. The vast majority of players were very inexperienced at the time, leading to some amusing posts and encounters on reflection. Notable instances include players sharing all of their role information in private with Curtis, the mafia don, and Roos revealing fake scan results to his scum-buddies for no particular reason at all. The game also had some unusual set-up features. The roles were fairly standard albeit there were two town doctors, not to mention TLG, Skate and Malion all had fairly unique roles. Unlike subsequent games, roles were not revealed at the end of the day once a player was lynched, so could not be used to determine night actions. The game was also completely self-contained in a single, rather long thread. Despite all of this and the general unkempt and disorderly nature of the game as a whole, it was fairly well recieved by most players and caused a flurry of interest in hosting mafia games on EN. Future mafia games would see the rules and the mechanics tighten up a fair bit and the players would slowly become more familiar with the setup. Trivia *This is the first of two games where a player got to choose their own team. Curtis was given the choice to assemble his squad entirely. *Curtis' role as the mafia don who deceived so many townies would get him a reputation in which he would be targetted early by many players. This still hasn't entirely let up. *The decision to begin hosting mafia games on EN was reached by both TW and Curtis almost simeoultaneously. It began as a means to kickstart the activity of the new site and became one of the defining features of the new community, eventually branching off into other ORGs as well. Game Link http://www.ndimforums.com/entertainment_news/thread.asp?threadid=3428303 Category:Mafia Games